Since oil supply is the most important energy resource for today's industrial world, experience tells us that there are many sea accidents occuring to the oil carriers and much oil has been lost at sea. Worse, oil pollution has killed a great deal of oceanic life and destroyed oceanic balances greatly threatening human life.
Although there are several mechanical or chemical methods used in the collection of lost oil floating on sea, none of them are believed as efficient as this invention.
The object of this invention is to provide a more effective means for the collection of lost oil floating on the sea.
Another object of this invention is to prevent greater pollution by the spreading of such lost floating oil.